The Power of Jealousy
by Satan'sPuppies
Summary: Sayaka is saved from turning into a witch, charmed by a new transfer student she begins a new seed on life while Kyosuke's relationship with Hitomi begins to fail.
1. The New Student

**An- Sorry about this taking so long to come out! I was busy with finals but now that I'm out of school hopefully I can update more often! So this idea was sent to me by Shiranai Atsune a little less than a month ago. I've had a lot turbulence with this as I have never written this pairing before. Hope it you guys enjoy this, let me know if you want a second chapter. It's pretty short, but I plan on making each chapter longer as I go along.**

Sayaka and Kyoko were seated on a bench in the train station. The air was gloomy and thick, and the atmosphere was quiet since they were the only ones in the station. Kyoko didn't have a reason to be here, but in an unusual fashion for her she has been concerned for the blue-haired girl. She turned to look at the trembling girl beside her. It was hard for her to accept that she was basically a living corpse as well, but at least she hadn't gone bat-shit crazy. Sayaka sat next to the red-head with her eyes shaded. For the past weeks she's been drowning in her own despair, and looking at her nearly black soul gem she knows it's all too late. Her lips began to tremble, she's made a huge mistake and the worst part about it is that she is unable to fix it now. Kyoko turned the girl and sighed, she began rummaging through the pockets of her green jacket. The blue-eyed girl looked at curiously until Kyoko pulled out something she has been refusing for weeks, a grief seed. Sayaka stared at it wonder, was this real?

"Listen, even though you're a brat I don't want to go out like this." The red-head admitted. Sayaka blinked a couple times before nodding her head, her tears flowing like rivers now. Grabbing the grief seed she placed it gently against her soul gem, watching the black grime fade away with relief she can't even begin to describe. Kyoko sighed in relief as well, at the schoolgirl's kind look though it quickly turned into irritation. "Don't get any funny ideas," she proclaimed standing up from the bench, "As gratitude you better lay off the witches! Ever since Mami died I've wanted this territory to myself and I'm going to get it!" Kyoko yelled stomping away in fake anger. Sayaka sighed and tucked her now pure soul gem into her pocket. The student got up from the bench and began wiping her tears, thank god she was safe. 'I can never stoop this low again. Not only just for myself but for Madoka, Kyoko and... and… Kyos-' Her thoughts were interrupted by a train coming into the station. It was past midnight so the only passenger to get off was a boy who looked around her age. He had blond hair and golden eyes. 'Like Mami.' She thought in surprise. The boy looked around the station briefly and spotted a cute girl with blue hair. What luck! She was wearing his new school's uniform as well.

"Hey! Do you think you can direct me to this address?" He asked kindly, I'm a transfer student here and I'm looking for the house in which I'll be staying." Sayaka blushed a little then narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why aren't they here to pick you up?" She asked. Never could be too careful, this guy could be a rapist for all she knows. To her surprised he blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I was supposed to be come here tomorrow but I got so excited I left early. I know stupid right?" Sayaka nodded unable to speak, this boy was incredibly charming to her.

"Yea I can show you," she said happily, "just right this way!" She spoke starting down the steps of the station. A thought occurred to her as she paced down the stone steps, "Hey I don't think I caught your name?" She asked curiously.

"Oh it's Natsu, Natsu Shuuya!"


	2. That Burning Feeling

Kyosuke Kamijo's life seemed perfect at this point. His hand had magically recovered and was playing violin more than ever, he had a lovely and kind girlfriend and his family and school life were going well. Life couldn't be any better right? "I wish." Kyousuke muttered to himself as he walked to school. He had such a nice, easy life and yet something felt as if it were missing. What was missing exactly he wasn't sure.

"Kyosuke!" Someone yelled behind him. Turning around he saw his lovely girlfriend Hitomi Shizuki. Man was he lucky, one of the kindest, richest, and most caring girls in school wanted to date him? She hit all the markers for a perfect girlfriend, loyal, polite, trustworthy, kind, respectful and beautiful. Then why didn't something feel right to him? He stood there patiently waiting for his girlfriend to catch up to him, when loud laughter caught his attention. Looking slightly to the right of Hitomi he saw Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname and an unknown boy. Madoka was giggling softly but Sayaka was guffawing, whatever happened must have been hilarious. He turned his attention to the unknown boy, he looked like he was in the middle of telling the greatest story of his life. His arms were waving about, his eyes brightened in delight, and his grin large. His looked as if he had been telling the entire story for the girls reactions based on his to their enjoyment. Something shriveled in his chest when he saw the boy was particularly focused on the bluenette next to him. Hitomi felt the burning pain of jealously when she saw her boyfriend's attention was not on her but on Sayaka a few feet away from her. She relaxed a little however when she saw he looked like he was more focused on the blond boy next to her. Wasn't that the new exchange student? Reaching him, Hitomi tapped his shoulder. "Kyosuke?" The boy came out of his trance startled,

"Sorry Hitomi!" He apologizes, his hands waving in embarrassment.

"It's okay!" She spoke brightly. "You're looking at the exchange student right? I heard about him."

"Yea I've never seen him before." Kyosuke said still slightly lost in thought. Was is Sayaka with him? Unluckily for him, Sayaka spotted them and began dragged Madoka and the boy towards them. His heart leapt a little when he saw her bright smile, but it went away when he saw the boy's blush at their interconnected hands.

"Hey Kyosuke, Hitomi." She said, reaching them. While he politely greeted back, he couldn't help the beating pain at seeing the bluenette's hand still tightly intertwined with the exchange student's.

"Hi Sayaka, Madoka. Who might this be?" Hitomi asked kindly. Somewhat at a relief of seeing a boy with Sayaka. Maybe she was moving on. The boy took the initiative to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Natsu Shuuya!" He said, smiling brightly. After pleasantries were exchanged and the group of five began walking to the school, Kyosuke couldn't help but ask that internal question to himself once more. Why did he feel sad? His beautiful girlfriend's hand was clutched in his and he couldn't be happier. His friends were happy and it looked like Sayaka was brightening up again. 'Must be Natsu. Looks like she'll have a boyfriend soon enough.' And he told himself he feels happy, she is happy. Then why did that protesting feeling of emptiness say otherwise?

 **AN-So I know I said I'd make the chapters longer but feel like short chapters is best for this story. So I'll be sticking with around 600 word chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	3. New Feelings

Compared to her previous days, Sayaka was feeling on top of the world. She can't believe that just a few days ago she was losing her mind. Though the linger effects of the trauma still wane within her, they feel minuscule compared to the joy she feels pumping through her veins. She didn't feel this way yesterday, Kyoko had helped by purifying her soul gem, but that doesn't mean she was feeling overjoyed. Mami is still dead and she is still a walking corpse. However her resolve to live for her friends trumped those feelings. She wanted to live for Madoka, her parents, Mami, Kyoko, Hitomi and, and Kyosuke, hell even that creepy transfer student had felt it was necessary to save her life. But then late last night or really early morning she happened to meet a very kind boy. He told her that he is an exchange student at her High School she had mixed feelings. On one hand this boy had enraptured her attention and she wished to learn more about him. On the other exchange students always got the bulk of attention for a while, and she hates that not only is it annoying and unnecessary and she also feels bad for the poor exchange students, I mean coming to a new school is daunting enough but having the entire student body pressed up against you must be nerve-wracking. She also couldn't help the sting at knowing that girls would be all over the boy. Whoa where did that thought come from? Shaking her head Sayaka turned to her new friend. They were now walking to school with Madoka and Kyubey perched on the pink-haired girl's shoulders. Looking at the blonde boy's happy expression she thinks back to when she really started to appreciate his company.

* * *

 _Around 1:00am,_

 _"So your name is Natsu huh? Like summer." Sayaka questioned while walking._

 _"Yeah! My mom named me that because my birthday is in dead winter. I was born in a huge blizzard so when I was born with sun eyes and hair they began calling me the ray of summer in winter and thus I was named Natsu."_

 _"That's so cool! There's no real special meaning to my name I'm just Sayaka." The boy frowned._

 _"Doesn't it mean brilliance and color?" He asked, the bluenette nodded her head. "Then I think it symbolizes how brilliantly beautiful and smart you are and how your colorful personality infects those around you." She flushed._

 _"It reminds me of a song named Flying Colors by my favorite band, The Star Struck Stars." Sayaka gasps._

 _"You like The Star Struck Stars too?" She blurts out before she can stop herself._

 _"Oh cool you like them too?" He beams. Sayaka blushes again. 'I wasn't expecting him to say such nice things. Just what is he trying to pull?' She pouted a little, scowling._

 _"Stop trying to charm me! You've only known me for an hour now?" She says scowling at his Romeo-like charm and that fact that it was working there for a little. The boy guffaws a little._

 _"Well of course I noticed! Your colorfulness is easy to spot!" She pinks again and turns away slightly, seeing them reaching the address._

 _"You're making a great impression on your exchange parents you know. Showing up a day early at one in the morning." Natsu rubs the back of his neck sheepishly._

 _"Yeah not my smartest idea." Moving up to enter the house with the key he had been sent he turns to look at the helpful girl one last time. "Thanks a lot by the way!" She sighs and pouts again._

 _"Don't worry about it. And quit trying to charm me!" She says turning away while he laughs. She wanted him to quit his infectious behavior, most likely because it was working so well._

* * *

Despite wanting to stay away from charming boys and focus on her schoolwork and fight witches, Sayaka still went to pick him up for school. She tries to convince herself that it's because he doesn't know the way, but her heart keeps right along pounding. After meeting up with Madoka the three continued their trek to school. Sayaka is glad to see that her ink-haired friend enjoys the boy's company as well. She feels happy until, mid-laugh at her new friend's story she notices her crush Kyosuke and with a pang his new girlfriend Hitomi. She puts a nice front of course, and though she feels the warmth in Natsu and his words, it doesn't completely drown the pang she feels at seeing Kyosuke and Hitomi's clasped hands.

* * *

 **AN- So The Star Struck Stars are a made up band, I use it in a lot of my stories, maybe an actual band exists with that name but if they do I wasn't referencing them. Also I know Sayaka's parents letting her be out at one in the morning with a boy is pretty extreme, but in the show they never show up or seem to care where she goes. I actually thought she was an orphan or something for a while, but based on how she lived in an upper middle-class looking house with a normal bedroom, she appears to have parents or some form of guardian. When I was watching the show I remember ranting to a friend about how ridiculous it was that parents would let their child who is only in eighth grade wander around the city with no boundaries or any cellphone to contact them with. Especially after dark. I mean come on. She was riding in trains and roaming around the entire town without any supervision at like midnight. If when I was in eighth grade I went out with no way to contact my parents after dark without telling them were I was going, I would've been so skewered when I got back home. But anyway rant aside, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
